I Really Want to Love Him
by amethyst-plum
Summary: Drew and May stumble across each other, they both entered a Pokemon contest. The next dayduring the contest, Drew is surprised to see who's singing up stage for the after party of the contest. Contestshipping and Pokeshipping. The story has been delayed


**Jay: **OMG This is the first time I ever written a Contestshipping fanfic. I am such a fan of them…

**May: **Wow, you must really like this pairing a lot

**Drew: **Yeah, what's up with that?

**Jay: **Oh whatever, let's get on with it. This is only a one shot sooooo enjoy while you can

**Drew/May: **(Sigh in relief) Great, it's only one chapter long.

**Jay: **(Thinks for a while) Hey maybe I could do a Brendan x May one next time.

**Drew: **WHAT!?

**May: **(Blushes) What? Me and Brendan. Oh wow I don't know what to say…

**Drew: **You know what you're saying May!?

**May: **Maybe I am, maybe I'm not…(Blushes)

**Jay: **Sweet!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon, if I did I would make a second season of Pokemon Chronicles and

make it based on May and Drew.

**Drew/May: **You're hopeless

**Jay: **I know

**Drew/May: **(Sweatdrop)

**Jay: **By the way, this fanfic is based of a video I saw on Youtube. It's called I Really Want to Love Him – May and Misty. The song played in this is called Wo Hen Xiang Ai Ta, it means I Really Want to Love Him. Its sung by Twins (Charlene and Gillian) in Mandarin. It's really sweet!

"…" – talking

_something, something, something – thinking_

_**something, something, something – chapter title**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Wo Hen Xiang Ai Ta – I Really Want To Love Him**_

A boy with green hair was walking on the streets of Olivine City with a Roselia walking beside him. He was heading towards the Contest Hall, he was planning on entering the contest there. He entered the Contest Hall and walked towards the counter.

"Yes, may I help you?" The lady at the counter said.

"I would like to sign up for the contest." The boy said.

"Alright, would you please give me your contest pass?" The lady asked.

"Here." He gave her his pass.

"Thank you." She entered his name onto a computer. She handed him back his pass. "The contest is tomorrow at one 'o' clock Drew."

The boy got his pass back. "Thank you." He the walked out of the building and began looking around the city.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl with brown hair was practicing some attack moves with her Pokemon on the beach.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" The girl said.

The Blaziken gracefully kicked its fiery legs up to the sky.

"Now use Fire Punch!"

Blaziken did a Fire Punch after the Blaze kick, it looked liked it was dancing in dancing in the sky. It gracefully landed on the ground. The girl waked up to it. "That was great Blaziken, you deserve a good rest." She held out a pokeball a and returned Blaziken in there.

"May! Excuse me May!" A woman called out.

May turned to see who it was. "Oh, hi Hillary."

The MC of the contest walked to her. "Hello May, are you ready for tomorrow's show?"

May chuckled. "Oh course I am. My Pokemon and I have been practicing."

"That's good because we all know you really want to wow the audiences." They both giggled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew walked near the beach when he saw somebody really familiar. _Is that May?_ He wondered. His Roselia tugged him and handed him a rose.

"Thanks Roselia." He walked over to May and Hillary, Roselia followed behind him. "Hello May."

His voice surprised her. "Drew?"

He smirked. "Who else?"

Hillary giggled. "I'll leave you two alone."

"What! Wait Hillary!" Hillary was already gone, May sighed.

"What's wrong May you don't enjoy my company?" He teased.

"No of course not!" She waved her arms in front of her. "I-and she-you came and-argh!" She ran he hands through her hair.

He chuckled. "Speak proper english May."

"Whatever." She wanted to change the subject. "So did you enter the contest?"

He flicked his hair. "Of course I did, you?"

"Yup, I registered yesterday."

"I'm surprised May, you signed up before I did."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

Drew loved seeing her get all riled up like that, it made her look cute. He mentally slapped himself. _Snap out of it Drew._

_May's _Poketch began to ring, it was the alarm clock. "Oh! I have to get going!"

"Where are you going?" Drew asked.

May winked at him as she ran off. "It's a surprise!" She said as she ran, leaving Drew dumbfounded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that ends chapter one, at first this was suppose to be a oneshot but if you know me than you should know that I'm soooooooo lazy.

So please Review, I want to know if the stury's good enough to put in more chapters.

In the next chapter it's gonna be the contest and the one after that is the afterparty which is where a certain brunette is gonna sing a song.

I'll update as soon as I get 5 reviews and so on for the other two chapters


End file.
